


That's a Nice Model Collection You Have There...

by salticidae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, cat behavior, non-canon pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salticidae/pseuds/salticidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravage has had enough of playing the middleman for two adult mechs who need to talk to each other, and "persuades" Rung to help in the way only a cat can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Nice Model Collection You Have There...

Rung was sitting at cir desk, fine-tuning cir schedule, when there was a clatter of plastic somewhere off to cir left.  Cie turned to find Ravage crouching up on the topmost model ship display shelf, already batting another one onto the floor.  “I am absolutely sick,” Ravage said, before Rung could open cir mouth, “and tired of this.”  Rung kept cir mouth closed.  Ravage continued, claws flexing around the next model ship in her way.  “Do you know how long they’ve been avoiding each other,” she asked, finally turning her gaze to Rung.  Rung’s eyebrows went up.  

“Not one of them has said a single thing to the other since this whole damned thing started.  I won’t tell you why I’m here, but I _will_ tell you it was just a very elaborate and petty way of continuing to avoid him.  It was very transparent.”  Ravage looked back at the ship in front of her and dragged it off the shelving unit.  Rung noted, with some unease, that she was getting very close to some limited-run models, which Rung had spent a not-insignificant amount of effort on constructing.  Cie reset cir vocaliser with a little pop of static.

“I assume you want me to… intervene, somehow.”

Ravage’s paw stopped on its way to the next hapless model ship, and she turned to look at Rung again.  “Yes. Megatron refuses to take my advice, but you can pull rank on him.  Or doctor’s authority, or _something_.  However it works on this ship.”

“And Soundwave?”

“I’ll take care of _that_.”  Another ship met its fate at the hands of (artificial) gravity.  Rung twitched bodily, trying to get out of cir chair and trying to stay in it simultaneously.  As far as cie could tell none of the models had been irreparably broken, but there had been quite a lot of snapping of fiddly bits, which would take meticulous work to repair.  On the other hand, Ravage was still on the shelves, tail lashing and ears laid back.  

“Very well,” Rung said quickly, before Ravage could reach for the next ship.  “I’ll see what I can do.”

Ravage narrowed her optics at Rung in what cie thought was probably an approving manner, then leapt atop the shelving unit and disappeared into the ceiling.  Rung heaved a full-vent sigh, and carefully picked cirself up out of the chair and went to collect the fallen models.

**Author's Note:**

> Rung's pronouns - cie/cir/cir/cern/cirself


End file.
